footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 AFC Champions League
| num_teams = Competition proper: 32 Total: Maximum of 51 | associations = Maximum of 24 | champion_other = | count = | second_other = | matches = | goals = | attendance = | top_scorer = Leonardo (8 goals) | player = | prevseason = 2018 | nextseason = 2020 }} The 2019 AFC Champions League is the 38th edition of Asia's premier club football tournament organized by the Asian Football Confederation (AFC), and the 17th under the current AFC Champions League title. The winners of the 2019 AFC Champions League will qualify for the 2019 FIFA Club World Cup in Qatar. The runners-up will also qualify if the AFC Champions League winners are from Qatar. Kashima Antlers are the title holders. Schedule The schedule of the competition is as follows. Qualifying play-offs Preliminary round 1 |+West Region |+East Region Preliminary round 2 |+West Region |Al-Kuwait|KUW}} |+East Region |Kitchee|HKG}} |Persija Jakarta|IDN}} Play-off round |+West Region |+East Region |Chiangrai United|THA}} Group stage The draw for the group stage was held in 22 November 2018, 16:30 MYT (UTC+8), at the AFC House in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. The 32 teams were drawn into eight groups of four: four groups each in the West Region (Groups A–D) and the East Region (Groups E–H). Teams from the same association could not be drawn into the same group. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Knockout stage In the knockout stage, the 16 teams play a single-elimination tournament, with the teams split into the two regions until the final. Each tie is played on a home-and-away two-legged basis. The away goals rule, extra time (away goals do not apply in extra time) and penalty shoot-out are used to decide the winner if necessary (Regulations Article 11.3). Bracket | RD1-score01-1 = | RD1-score01-2 = | RD1-score01-agg = | RD1-team02 = | RD1-score02-1 = | RD1-score02-2 = | RD1-score02-agg = | RD1-team03 = | RD1-score03-1 = | RD1-score03-2 = | RD1-score03-agg = | RD1-team04 = | RD1-score04-1 = | RD1-score04-2 = | RD1-score04-agg = | RD1-team05 = | RD1-score05-1 = | RD1-score05-2 = | RD1-score05-agg = | RD1-team06 = | RD1-score06-1 = | RD1-score06-2 = | RD1-score06-agg = | RD1-team07 = | RD1-score07-1 = | RD1-score07-2 = | RD1-score07-agg = | RD1-team08 = | RD1-score08-1 = | RD1-score08-2 = | RD1-score08-agg = | RD1-team09 = | RD1-score09-1 = | RD1-score09-2 = | RD1-score09-agg = | RD1-team10 = | RD1-score10-1 = | RD1-score10-2 = | RD1-score10-agg = | RD1-team11 = | RD1-score11-1 = | RD1-score11-2 = | RD1-score11-agg = | RD1-team12 = | RD1-score12-1 = | RD1-score12-2 = | RD1-score12-agg = | RD1-team13 = | RD1-score13-1 = | RD1-score13-2 = | RD1-score13-agg = | RD1-team14 = | RD1-score14-1 = | RD1-score14-2 = | RD1-score14-agg = | RD1-team15 = | RD1-score15-1 = | RD1-score15-2 = | RD1-score15-agg = | RD1-team16 = | RD1-score16-1 = | RD1-score16-2 = | RD1-score16-agg = | RD2-team01 = TBD (West) | RD2-score01-1 = | RD2-score01-2 = | RD2-score01-agg = | RD2-team02 = TBD (West) | RD2-score02-1 = | RD2-score02-2 = | RD2-score02-agg = | RD2-team03 = TBD (West) | RD2-score03-1 = | RD2-score03-2 = | RD2-score03-agg = | RD2-team04 = TBD (West) | RD2-score04-1 = | RD2-score04-2 = | RD2-score04-agg = | RD2-team05 = TBD (East) | RD2-score05-1 = | RD2-score05-2 = | RD2-score05-agg = | RD2-team06 = TBD (East) | RD2-score06-1 = | RD2-score06-2 = | RD2-score06-agg = | RD2-team07 = TBD (East) | RD2-score07-1 = | RD2-score07-2 = | RD2-score07-agg = | RD2-team08 = TBD (East) | RD2-score08-1 = | RD2-score08-2 = | RD2-score08-agg = | RD3-team01 = Winners of QF1 (West) | RD3-score01-1 = | RD3-score01-2 = | RD3-score01-agg = | RD3-team02 = Winners of QF2 (West) | RD3-score02-1 = | RD3-score02-2 = | RD3-score02-agg = | RD3-team03 = Winners of QF3 (East) | RD3-score03-1 = | RD3-score03-2 = | RD3-score03-agg = | RD3-team04 = Winners of QF4 (East) | RD3-score04-1 = | RD3-score04-2 = | RD3-score04-agg = | RD4-team01 = Winners of SF1 (West) | RD4-score01-1 = | RD4-score01-2 = | RD4-score01-agg = | RD4-team02 = Winners of SF2 (East) | RD4-score02-1 = | RD4-score02-2 = | RD4-score02-agg = }} Round of 16 In the round of 16, the winners of one group play the runners-up of another group from the same region, with the group winners hosting the second leg, and the matchups determined by the group stage draw. |+West Region | }} | }} | }} | }} |+East Region | }} | }} | }} | }} Quarter-finals In the quarter-finals, the four teams from the West Region play in two ties, and the four teams from the East Region play in two ties, with the matchups and order of legs decided by draw, without any seeding or country protection. |+West Region | }} | }} |+East Region | }} | }} Semi-finals In the semi-finals, the two quarter-final winners from the West Region play each other, and the two quarter-final winners from the East Region play each other, with the order of legs determined by the quarter-final draw. |+West Region | }} |+East Region | }} Final In the final, the two semi-final winners play each other, with the order of legs (first leg hosted by team from the West Region, second leg hosted by team from the East Region) reversed from the previous season's final. |time = |team1 = Winners of SF1 (West Region) |score = |team2 = Winners of SF2 (East Region) |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |time = |team1 = Winners of SF2 (East Region) |score = |team2 = Winners of SF1 (West Region) |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = |report = }} External links * , the-AFC.com 1 Category:2020 AFC Champions League 2020